


Defying Authority

by Kapdixo



Series: Gay Delinquents [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepovers, The Delinquents Are Totally Gay, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but they don’t know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: What do the delinquents actually do for their "club activity" other than loitering?





	Defying Authority

Umeji tapped his foot impatiently, resisting the urge to check his phone for the hundredth time that day. He could wait a little longer, right? It wasn't like he'd actually been looking forward to this. That was stupid. Shifting his gaze towards the other members of his group, he exhaled quite loudly. Gaku and Dairoku were whispering to each other, Hokuto was on his phone, and Hayanari was humming to himself. Things couldn't get any better than this.

"You guys ready?" Hokuto finally asked. 

Scratch that.

They all nodded, Umeji a bit harder. "Cool, let's go." They all left the school grounds without looking back. "We have everything we need?"

"I brought the candy!" Gaku announced cheerily. "I know your guys' favorites like the back of my hand!"

"You're a lifesaver, bro." Dairoku reached for his bag and got his hand slapped away. "Come on, I thought you loved me!"

"Shh!" Umeji hissed, searching for anyone who could've overheard. "Appearances, guys. Appearances."

Hayanari giggled. "Like you don't love this more than all of us combined. You're such a liar."

Damn him for being observant. He stuck out his tongue after failing to come up with a smartass reply. "Your video games gonna be out?"

"Of course." Hokuto looked offended. "Did you expect anything else?"

"I'll play with you." Dairoku smiled shyly, examining his fingernails. "I mean, if you want."

Hayanari's expression soured immediately. "Screw that, I'm talking cosplay if anyone else is interested."

"Cosplay is dumb."

"You're dumb."

"We're here." Hokuto unlocked his house and held the door open. "Everyone single file." He rolled his eyes as they all tried to go through at once, tripping over each other. "Nice."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Umeji burst into Hokuto's room and dove onto the bed, scattering pillows all over the floor and dresser. "Whoops."

Gaku and Dairoku laughed, and Hayanari chuckled a bit. "Ten out of ten nice landing." 

"Thanks." He sat up, ears picking up on the quiet argument downstairs. "Hokuto's old man has it out for him again, sounds like."

"It's not entirely his fault." Gaku seemed hesitant to voice his opinion. "It wasn't just hard on Hokuto when he lost his mom. His dad also lost his wife."

"That is true." Dairoku nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened. "Eep!"

"Hope you didn't start without me." Hokuto slammed his door and locked it in a couple fluid motions without bothering to look. "Who threw my pillows on the floor?"

"Umeji." Hayanari pointed at him.

Umeji waved sheepishly. "I'll put them back." He made a mental note to kick his friend's ass for selling him out later. "Are sleepovers really girly?"

"Nah, man. The only thing girly about ours is what happens at them. You ready for the main event?" Hokuto collapsed right next to him.

"Born ready!" Gaku cheered. They all piled onto the bed, albeit a bit uncomfortably. "Can you get a king size sometime? Please?"

"Like you don't enjoy being so close to me." He held out his arms and allowed him to crawl into them. "Hey, gorgeous."

"This isn't girly, it's just straight-up gay." Hayanari was mumbling to himself as he slowly curled up.

"Someday we need to talk about this, you know." Dairoku already had his face in Gaku's neck. Those two were adorable together.

Umeji shrugged. "Someday, yeah. Not today." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his friends' warmth all around him. Safe. His lips twitched at the sound of Hokuto and Hayanari flirting and touching, along with Gaku and Dairoku's awkward compliments. So what if they cuddled platonically like bros, it didn't mean they liked each other like that. Maybe?

He craved this touch, this closeness they had. As much as he hated to admit it, they really would need to talk about it sometime. What if that ruined everything? He needed this, he needed them, he needed it all. He would always need the four of them. They had gone through hell together and made it out. But what do you do when it's your own personal hell? 

"Hey," Hokuto breathed into his ear.

"Yeah?" Umeji cracked open an eye.

Silence, then a reassuring squeeze to his hand. "You don't need to overthink it, yeah? You know we love you more than you realize. We're okay, man."

"Yeah." 

And they were.


End file.
